Inconvenienced
by Anger House
Summary: AU. A "romantic" vampire sleepover. MA YAOI RenjixIchigo


_Been reading fantasy books lately... so here's something fantasy inspired..._

* * *

**Inconvenienced**

His mouth curved into a small, tight smile as he said, "save her? You think you could possibly?" He says, "you of all people? A human? You've forgotten that you're mortal, mayhap?" His words were lightly accented, but not by any recognizable ethnicity. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are an interesting boy." His smile widens as he gazes down onto the thin teenager. "But you well be dead soon if you keep it up."

The boy, Ichigo, he rises from his kneeling position and says, "Vampires aren't completely immortal. I can save her," he adds, "if you help me."

"Go home," he says. "Leave this business to the vampires."

"And let her die?" Ichigo says, his voice loud and quivering with angry excitement. "She deserves better than that, and I owe her more than that!"

"You're too young to be a hero," he yells. "You'll die in vain. Who would remember such a fool?"

Ichigo clenches his jaw and shouts, "I'm not the one who decided to play hero! Rukia is playing at that." He breathes loudly through his noise and continues because the other man remains silent. "I don't want that guilt. I won't let her have that. I'm not her savior," Ichigo says, "but I'm going to take her back from them."

"She'll never forgive you."

"I'll never forgive her."

The man smiled again, although differently from before. His mouth turned upward, allowing for his enlarged teeth to peak through his lips. His tongue prodded at the unnaturally shaped canines. "Alright, Ichigo," he says. "Drag Rukia back and bring her to me. Let this be a lesson to her, as one who has disobeyed my order." Ichigo nodded and the man's face grew serious. "But I'd be a fool to send you as you are. Ichigo," he says slowly, "you were raised among vampires because you're father was a powerful master, although you were born and are still human… but do you know how a vampire is truly created? How a human may be turned?"

Ichigo lets out a steady breath, successfully masking his nervous energy. "No," he says, staring at the man.

The man nods and says, "I will give you the power to liberate Rukia, if you swear loyalty to my order. So," the man asks, smiling once again, "are you still willing?"

Ichigo wets his bottom lip with his tongue and says, "I am," although he doesn't remember hearing himself say it. "I swear loyalty to you, Master Urahara Kisuke."

The man grins. "Good. Prepare yourself then, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Ichigo waited. He waited, but couldn't estimate for how long. Time passed both slowly and too quickly as he sat on the bed alone and in silence. This was the last night, he thought, that he would be human. He couldn't identify his own feelings on the matter. Eventually, there was a soft knocking at the door. It pulled him out of his thoughts. He didn't have to invite the vampire in before he'd let himself in through the door. It was Renji, one of the youngest vampires in Urahara's order and one of Ichigo's oldest friends.

The look on Renji's face was solemn, uncharacteristically so. His red hair hung in long tendrils against his back and shoulders. He looked onto Ichigo with red eyes, which lacked their usual thirsty luster. Renji was always a site to behold, Ichigo thought. His old friend was tall, athletic and marked with tribal tattoos dashing across his body; but tonight, his friend seemed blunted and dull.

Renji looked at Ichigo from underneath a row of dark lashes. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but thought against it and instead stood in silence. Ichigo sighed out in the still air and tried to smile at his friend. It wasn't contagious, as Renji's well-featured face remained stony and unanimated. Renji's voice was almost hoarse as he asked, "you're sure? Urahara… did he explain-"

"I'm sure, Renji," Ichigo answered sternly. "I don't care what it takes. Bite me. Kill me. I don't know what you have to do, but do it."

Renji smiled, but it seemed fake and too practiced. His voice was soft as he said, "It's nothing like that. Come here." Obediently, Ichigo rose and walked until he stood in front of Renji. "This will change everything," Renji whispered, almost to himself. A hesitant hand came around Ichigo's wrist, and another rose to brush him on the cheek.

Ichigo thought nothing of it until he felt Renji's lips hovering over his own. He wanted to question, to protest, but instead he felt his body submitting. He leaned into Renji's hand and his eyes closed lazily of their own accord.

Renji kissed him.

It was light and soft, but intense. Ichigo felt Renji's tongue skimming along his lips and he opened his mouth wider. It was weird at first and awkward; Ichigo had never kissed anyone before and he never imagined it would be with a man- never mind with Renji. Still, there was something pulling him in, something that tasted much like desire.

Renji walked them over onto the bed; fully aware of the effect he'd created in Ichigo. It was always there, that desire, it was just dormant and overlooked. And considering what he was, Renji had been forbidden to attempt any such thing as this. After all, the results of his pursuits could be disastrous.

Renji was a vampire, and not just a typical one. He was born one. He was the kind most recognized from urban legends and folk tales- the kind that required human sacrifice to survive. It was a difficult feat to merely survive; and it had always left him with conflicting thoughts and ethical confusions. And now he found himself kissing Ichigo, one of things he'd sworn never to do- and now he couldn't stop. He slipped his hands under the boy's shirt, undressing him slowly. His fingers worked their way over Ichigo's hips and onto the front of his pants. The goal was to remove them.

"Wait," Ichigo breathed, resting his palm onto Renji's hand. "I don't really get what's happening." He laid there on his back, looking lazily up at Renji, his breath shallow and quick. Renji didn't answer him, and he didn't waste a moment before removing his own shirt and tossing it aside. He leaned back onto Ichigo, creating a shadow that fell across the room.

"Renji," Ichigo sighed. He'd felt mindless. His eyes were drawn onto Renji's stomach, drawn to the way the man's muscles were ribbed and threading into each other. Black lines were painted across the knolls and dips of Renji's skin. The patterns were mesmerizing, like a dark web. The tattoos continued and wound around the man's back. Ichigo couldn't help but to trace them with his fingers.

"They're warnings," Renji murmured against Ichigo's neck, after realizing what the boy was doing, "to stay away."

"Oh," he answered. "They don't work." Renji was lodged between Ichigo's legs, his hands working quickly to discard unwanted clothing.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said.

"Why?" Ichigo had asked without really thinking.

Renji slid a hand underneath the rim of Ichigo's boxers, "because," he said. Ichigo's breath hissed between his teeth as Renji's hand sank lower. "These aren't tattoos I asked for. They're magic; and they were scratched onto my body against my will." Ichigo groaned as Renji's hand clasped around his rigid phallus. He felt his mind slipping with the sensation.

He heard himself whispering, "why?" but Renji didn't bother to answer. Instead he'd successful managed to have every piece of Ichigo's clothing on the floor, and was now sucking the tip of Ichigo's phallus.

Ichigo's mind was reeling. It was happening too fast. He wanted to jump up, gather his clothes and escape. And he'd also never felt so good. His fingers were curling into the sheets and his heart was furious and pounding. He'd looked down to Renji, watching the man's mouth move over his shaft. Renji's cheeks stretched as his jaw adjusted wider, swallowing and taking Ichigo in deeper. It was almost too much to watch, so Ichigo stared up at the ceiling. He whispered sounds and Renji's name, although he couldn't remember doing it.

Renji broke away abruptly. He crawled back over Ichigo and lowered his mouth next to the boy's ear. "I'm going fuck you, Ichigo," he said and Ichigo's eyes shot open. Promptly, Renji's attention was drawn downward. He placed kisses down Ichigo's chest and maneuvered so that Ichigo's left leg was hooked over his shoulder.

Ichigo watched, feeling powerless to stop what was _clearly_ going to happen. His logic protested, but he was too preoccupied with the exhilaration to pay attention to it. Instead he managed a half-hearted whisper of, "you can't."

"You want it," Renji replied hastily. His mouth nipped at Ichigo's ear almost aggressively. Ichigo's breath whined, but he had no more willpower to object. Instead he pressed back into Renji, urging for him to continue. Renji didn't hesitate to meet the boy halfway, as he pushed his own weeping phallus into Ichigo's willingly receptive body.

In the far back of his mind, where Ichigo was still capable of rational thought, he marveled at how the intrusion didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable. Then he reminded himself that Renji was a full, pureblooded vampire. And as such, possessed a particular brand of magic. Ichigo hadn't forgotten. True vampires are capable of luring the most difficult prey. This was because they were able to influence others with a notoriously powerful, seductive magic. However, as Renji began to thrust into him, Ichigo lost all powers of concentration. He cried out in breathy sobs, overcome by a growing and demanding desire. He couldn't explain the sensations, but he knew he wanted them faster and harder and deeper. He voiced this to Renji in broken sentences and unintelligible noises.

Renji answered in a growling voice, "then get on your stomach," he commanded. Ichigo was quick to comply. "On your knees," Renji snapped.

Ichigo didn't care that he was being _ordered _around. He couldn't connect with the part of himself that was defiant and proud. All he could answer to was his own desperate need to orgasm. He shuddered as Renji began to drive into him from behind. The force of Renji's thighs slapping against his own made Ichigo grip onto the bed's headboard for support. As he braced himself, he thrust his body backward onto Renji's slicked and unyielding phallus. Something burned inside him; an anticipation of intense pleasure that warned Ichigo he was so close. He felt Renji's palm wrap around his neglected groin. It encircled him and stroked him harshly. It caused Ichigo's hips to jerk forward, thrusting into Renji's hand. The combined sensations were intense and staggering.

Ichigo gasped and panted noisily while Renji's other hand closed around his throat. It was slow enough that Ichigo caught a glimpse of it. Renji's fingernails were enlarged and keen like claws, but Ichigo couldn't muse on the recent deformity. He couldn't think. He was too caught up in their physical activities.

Something washed over him. A tingling and explosive pleasure that burned and lingered under his skin. It caused him to shout both affirmations and obscenities, his phallus covering Renji's hand with white, running liquid.

Ichigo let himself collapse onto the mattress; he attempted to catch his breath and regain his senses. He cocked his head so that he could look at Renji, who was still erect and kneeling on the mattress. He watched as the man brought his hands, still slicked with Ichigo's release, onto his phallus. Renji gripped the base of it and used his free hand to enclose and fondle himself. He carried on until his own semen covered his hands. To Ichigo's added surprise, Renji crept back over him and hooked his lubricated fingers into the side of Ichigo's mouth. He pulled at Ichigo's cheek and whispered into his neck. "You wanted to be a vampire so badly," his voice was muffled against Ichigo's sweating skin, "that you didn't realize what it cost me."

Ichigo moved onto to his back and stared at Renji; and for the first time that evening, he felt a rush of horrified panic. Renji's eyes were bright and too vivid; the teeth on the side of his mouth were too long and sharp to ever be natural. Ichigo jolted backward but was subdued by one of Renji's distorted hands. He felt the man's tongue slide across the side of his neck. Ichigo shoved his fear aside, and with false confidence, said sternly, "Renji, stop it."

Renji's reaction was more volatile than Ichigo expected. He'd snapped his teeth at the boy and produced a deep, throaty growl that rumbled in the back of his throat. "I gave you want you wanted," Renji hissed. "Now give me what I want." And with that, he bit into Ichigo's neck and shoulder. His teeth pierced the skin, causing blood to spill and leak down Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo's eyes and mouth stretched open and cringed. The bite was excruciating and it stung throughout his entire body. He could feel his blood being drained by Renji's sucking mouth. He whimpered and managed to beg with Renji to stop, but only Renji's teeth sinking further into his flesh answered him. Soon he couldn't even manage to talk or whine. His body convulsed slightly, confused over the pain, which contrasted so deeply with his previous satisfaction.

Time had seemed to slow and Ichigo felt every painstaking second. He sucked in air sharply and jerked against Renji's hold. A bystander may have found the scene strangely erotic and violently sensual. What they wouldn't know was that Ichigo felt as if he would die. His vision dimmed and the feeling of pain faded as he fell unconscious.

* * *

He awoke to Urahara leaning over him, dressed in clothing that was too formal for being at home. The man had a wicked grin plastered on his face. "You've been out for seventy-four hours," he said. "Renji really did a number on you. Know that I had hoped he wouldn't bite you." Ichigo was groggy and his head was pounding. So he offered no reply. Urahara continued. "You already know some of this," he said, "but bear with me over those details. There's some of it that you don't know." He took a seat on the side of the freshly pressed bed- the one Ichigo was laying on. "Only pureblooded vampires are vampires," he explained. "Being bitten by one doesn't transform your body in any way. Actually, at best, it only causes death by blood loss." Ichigo cringed. "But vampirism acts like a virus in humans. If you exchange bodily fluids, say by absorbing their blood or by," Urahara quirked a brow, "having intercourse with one, then your body becomes infected. You can't be cured of its curses or gifts either. But lets straighten this one thing out Ichigo, you are not a vampire. Not even now."

At that, Ichigo lent his ear.

Urahara continued, "A human can never become a real vampire. You'll never need to feed on human blood. You're relieved?" Ichigo nodded. "However, you'll find that you'll become thirstier and more susceptible to dehydration. You'll adopt hypersensitivity to heat and ultra violet light. You're also pledged into my service," he reminded the boy pleasantly. Ichigo scoffed. "Strength. Power. Speed. Heightened senses. That's what you were after," he said seriously, his grin fading. "These are the greatest gifts bestowed upon you, but they come with a great price, Ichigo."

His face grew dire as he continued, "this _virus _is exactly that- a virus. Vampirism in humans… it wasn't ever meant to be. It's a contagion. It'll speed up your heart rate and run your metabolism into the ground. Substances like drugs will never affect you because of this increase in metabolic rate, but as I said, humans were never meant to house vampirism. Your bodies have slow regeneration cycles- you grow old. The contagion will use your body up until you waste away."

Ichigo's mouth gaped. "What're you saying?" he asked quietly.

"Simply," said Urahara, "that your life span has just reduced dramatically. How long do you have to live? I couldn't say."

"Well," Ichigo sighs, "that's inconvenient."

* * *


End file.
